Scott Aldridge
Scott Carter Aldridge is a vampire and one of the main characters and a deuteragonist in The Hathaway Chronicles. He is the son of the late Christopher Aldridge and Camille Carter. He was turned into a vampire by Seana Kane, but they later went separate ways when he turned his humanity back on. After meeting the Pierce's, he became almost like a brother to Sheldon Pierce, the two becoming best friends after he saved him from Seana. Scott is a member of the Aldridge Family and the Carter Family. History Scott Carter Aldridge was born on November 30, 1956 to Christopher Aldridge and Camille Carter in Boston, Massachusetts. His mother was from Seaside, California, while his father was from New York. He graduated from high school in 1975, and began a career to become a doctor like his father in the fall of 75'. When he was about to start his third year of college in 1978, he and his parents were in a terrible car accident, coming home from a restaurant. A drunken driver crashed into them head on, killing his parents, and fatally wounding Scott. When he was at the hospital, somehow he miraculously healed, but it was later revealed Seana Kane found him and healed him. Seeing he was alone, she watched him for three months. Then, one night, she decided to finally meet him officially, and turn him, to be her companion, she didn't want to be alone, but she wanted someone to control, to corrupt. Which is what she did. After she forced him to complete the transition into a vampire by killing a friend of his, he shuts off his humanity, there, she finally turns him into a monster, killing without remorse. However, 16 years later, he crosses paths with Adelaide Hathaway, who forced him to turn on his humanity, after being free of Seana's clutches, Scott left, settling in Seaside, California in 1998. His grandfather had left the deed to his home for him, back in 1978, and he discovered it 20 years after his passing. There, he met Andrew Pierce, which later they became allies and to find Seana Kane, who had killed his wife Aria, during a gathering to stop the killings of Andrew's pack. There, he met the Reza Family, and saved Lydia Reza's life after she was attacked by a newly turned Sheldon, who couldn't control his shifting, since his mother was killed right in front of them. He later, by Laura Reza's request, erased Lydia's memory of that night. Since then, he has helped raise Sheldon, the two becoming as close as brothers. The Hathaway Chronicles Darkness Descending In the chapter, The Reckoning, ... In the chapter, Forgotten, .... Appearance Personality Human TBA Vampire TBA Abilities * Super Strength - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful than werewolves that are not in wolf form. Being three generations down from one of the first vampires of existence, he is much stronger than his age. * Super Speed - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short instances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. * Emotional Control - Like all vampires, Scott has the ability to switch off his humanity. * Heightened Senses - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. * Mind Compulsion - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. * Immortality - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. * Healing Factor - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. * Fire Opal - 'He possesses a fire opal ring that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed Weaknesses * '''Sunlight ' - Will result in permanent death to a vampire. * 'Fire '- Will harm a vampire, if burnt enough, they will die. * 'Staked '- Will result in permanent death * '''Broken Neck - Will subdue him for a short time * Werewolf Bite '''- it weakens a vampire for a limited amount of time, they lose their vampric abilities depending on the severity of the bite, the most common being about a week to a month. Relationships Book Appearances ''Darkness Descending'' ' ' '''Chapter Titles * Prologue: A Walk Among the TombstonesDarkness Descending (Narrator; First Appearance) * [[Darkness Descending|''Sins of the Past]]' '(Narrator) * 'Salvation' (Narrator) * [[Darkness Descending|The Reckoning]] * [[Darkness Descending|Forgotten]] * [[Darkness Descending|The Glimpse]] (Narrator) * 'Trials of Magic' * 'Broken Shards' * [[Darkness Descending|Day Terrors]] * [[Darkness Descending|Past Mistakes]]' '(Narrator) * '''Bygones''' (Narrator) * [[Darkness Descending|Bright Eyes]] * 'Ties That Bind' (Mentioned) * 'Bloody Promises' (Seen in Vision/Mentioned) * 'Lost In the Years ''' (Mentioned) * Out of the Woods ''(Unseen/Mentioned) * ''A Shot in the Dark '' * ''Ordinary People * The Rings ''(Mentioned) * ''The Petrescu's (Mentioned) * ''A Lesson in History ''(Narrator) Trivia * Even though he hasn't been a vampire for a long period of time, due to his fighting skills, he can take on a vampire twice his age and still defeat them with ease. * Page updated to May 1, 2015; the prologue in Darkness Descending. This is a scene in the fourth book, bleeding hearts. Category:Main Character Category:Vampire Category:November Birthday Category:Hathaway Chronicles Character